


Liar Liar, Hearts on Fire.

by arachnidsTestimony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Unrequited Love, slight mention of childhood abuse, sorta - Freeform, ushi is effectively using tendou and lying to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arachnidsTestimony/pseuds/arachnidsTestimony
Summary: Tendou Satori knew how to lie. It comes naturally after doing it for some odd 10 years, after all. One of the advantages of being good at lying, was you were able to tell when other people were too. There was one though, who had Tendou stumped. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Miracle Boy, never. fucking. lied. No matter what happened, Ushijima was as truthful as Pinochio was supposed to be, and Satori believed it would always be that way. Until he heard his friend lie for the first time.“I like you, Wakatoshi.”“I like you as well, Satori, you are a good friend.”“No no no, Waka… I mean romantically, like boyfriend material.”“Oh.”“Do you, maybe, want to date?”“...yes.” liar.
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu & Tendou Satori, Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Liar Liar, Hearts on Fire.

Tendou Satori knew how to lie. It comes naturally after doing it for some odd 10 years, after all. He didn't know how to, at first. The first time he had lied, he was trying to convince his father he hadn't been trying to be annoying by talking all day, but Satori was so bad at lying that he saw through it and told him how he clearly was, why else would he talk so much then, after all. Over time however, he became better, and though it was hard and he didn't like to, was even able to lie to his mother at times. The first successful lie he had told was that the black eye he had from the one of the kids in his class was because he fell. The kid had said he wanted to try punching someone, and since Satori was already so ugly, it wouldn't make him look bad like it would for the other kids. He hadn't wanted to be punched, but when the other kids held his arms, he wasn't really given a choice in the matter. He had convinced his mother he fell during recess, and apparently he must have gotten better at lying all of a sudden, because she laughed and rubbed his hair, teasing him for how clumsy of a little boy he was. ‘My Silly Satori’ she had said, and he had laughed. That was his nickname from then on. It sounded much nicer than ‘that monster Satori’.

One of the advantages of being good at lying, was you were able to tell when other people were too. It was like his Guess Blocking, Satori had realised soon enough. Just like their eyes showing him where to block, everyone had little quirks that gave away their deceit. When he was a third year at Shiratorizawa, he learned everyone on the teams tells. He wanted to know if they were lying to him. He wanted to know if they really didn't think he was a monster.

Goshiki was easiest, the kid couldn't lie for shit if Satori was honest. They would wring their hands and avoid eye contact, and if you pressured him enough, they would start crying and apologize for hours, snot running out their nose the whole time. Thankfully, Goshiki didn't like lying, or secrets or cheating for that matter, as he regularly told anyone who even joked about anything against their moral compass.

Semi didn't like lying either, but he was harder to tell when he was. He was able to look you in the eye with little issue, but if you looked closely, you’d notice he put his hands in his back pockets. Semi usually would use his front pockets because his hands got cold from little use, but he would use the back pockets or the small of his back as holders when he lied, and attempt to hide the quivering of his fingers that came with deceit.

Shirabu was ok with lying, but he was easy to smell out. When he lied, his eyes would sharpen and squint at you, and he would get angry easily. Classic defend before you're attacked, Satori could at least relate there.

Ohira would look away and hug himself, Taichi would start laughing far too quickly at anything, and Yamagata would change the subject at every chance for at least an hour after wards and run his hands through his hair constantly, though more frequently if you brought the subject back towards whatever he lied about. 

There was one though, who had Tendou stumped. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the Miracle Boy, never. fucking. lied. 

Over and over, Satori attempted to get him to lie, bringing up embarrassing topics(Have you kissed anyone? No. Ever had sex? No. Seen your parents naked? Yes. Eaten something off the floor? Once, it was bad.), but Ushiwaka had apparently no shame when it came to speaking about his past actions or experiences. 

No matter what happened, Ushijima was as truthful as Pinochio was supposed to be, and Satori believed it would always be that way. Until he heard his friend lie for the first time.

“I like you, Wakatoshi.”

“I like you as well, Satori, you are a good friend.”

“No no no, Waka… I mean romantically, like boyfriend material.”

“Oh.” 

“Do you, maybe, want to date?”

“...yes.” liar.

All it took was that one word, but from then on, Ushijima lied almost everyday from then on. Not major things, just small little things like goodbyes and sweet nothings he would say in return to Satori. To his credit though, Ushijima never lied unprompted, after all, he never said ‘I love you’ first.

“I love you, Wakatoshi.”

“I love you too, Satori.” Liar.

“I’m so happy you're my boyfriend.”

“I am happy as well.” Liar.

Satori, as much as he may have seemed it, was not stupid. He knew what was wrong, even if no one else did. He saw the way Ushijima looked at the Seijoh captain, and the way he would stutter when saying Satori’s name, lying when he said his mistake of saying “Too-” before switching to his first name was him almost saying Tendou. He knew he should break it off, neither of them were happy, but he didn't know how. Ushijima may have been a horrible liar, but Satori was content to play the clueless boyfriend, if only to be held by his Miracle for a little while longer.

“Do you love anyone else?”

“No, not at all.” LIAR.

“Will you ever leave me?”

“No,Too-Satori, I will not.” LIAR.

Satori told himself he could handle it, that he would just continue the charade, but it was too much when Satori was walking with Goshiki to enter the gym, and they heard Semi and Ushijima’s voices from inside. Semi sounded angrier than Satori had heard in a long time, even more than when he was replaced as a starter. Satori put his arm in front of Goshiki, and leaned in close to eavesdrop.

“I can't believe you Ushijima!” Semi yelled, anger seeping through every word.

“My apologies, it was my mistake.” Ushijima replied, and Satori could tell from his tone that he was lowering his head.

“Was? _Was!?_ It still fucking is! You're _still dating him_ you asshole!” out of the corner of his eye, Satori could see the question on the tip of Goshiki's tongue, but Semi wasn’t done.

“How dare you, how _could_ you!? He _loves_ you, you- you- you _asshole_!” there was a ruffle of fabric, and a deep grunt.

Surging forward to peek around the corner, Satori saw Semi holding his fist in one hand, and a bruise on Ushijima’s cheek already forming. Semi had punched Ushijima. Semi had _punched Ushijima._

“Shit.” Satori lept from the corner, rushing towards his hurt boyfriend.

“Tendou-” Semi began, shocked at his arrival while he helped Ushijima up.

“Don’t.” Satori said emotionlessly, not daring to look at his friend. But Semi knew him better than that. 

“Oh my god.” Semi was still angry, but Satori couldn't blame him, he was too after all. “You know. You know? h-How are you still with him Satori!?” Semi demanded.

Maybe he wasn’t as good at lying as he thought, or maybe he was just tired. He said as much to those gathered in the room, Goshiki having followed him in.

“What do you mean, why are you tired?” Semi sounded so done, he almost would have laughed, if not for the defeated sound in his words.

“I’m _tired_ Semi? What else could I be? I’m tired of hearing my boyfriend stutter over saying another person’s name instead of mine, and lying about it,” Satori couldn't look at Ushijima, if he did he would surely break, “I’m tired of knowing he’s lying whenever he says he loves me, because he _doesn’t_ ,” Satori turned to Semi, “I’m tired of seeing him everyday and knowing I’m not the one he wants, and I’m just tired, so goddamn _tired_ of being in love,” he turned back to Ushijima, “with a Miracle Boy who will never love me back.”

Everyone was speechless. Of anything, they hadn’t expected all of that. 

Ushijima hadn't expected Tendou to know, Semi hadn't expected him to have known so much, and Goshiki hadn’t expected the absolutely _defeated_ tone he had.

Satori sighed, before making his way back out, the way he and Goshiki had come. “I’m going back to bed. Bye, Tsutomu, Semi… goodbye Ushijima.”

Ushijima sat up, ready to race after him, but he was pushed back by none other than Goshiki when he did. Surprised, he looked upon the young ace, shocked by the one who usually was so insistent on respecting the upperclassmen.

“You.” Goshiki’s voice was shaking, and a quick glance saw that their hands, in fists, were too. “You don't get to take one fucking step towards him. Not now.” Goshiki’s voice was ice, and when he lifted their head, their eyes were bright with fury. “You have lost that privilege.”

Semi nodded, putting his hand on the first year’s shoulder, whispering they should go and see Tendou. Leading them out, Semi glanced back, only to glare daggers at the Ace of Shiratorizawa, who was left on the floor.

Ushijima did not know how to lie, and it had cost him the best thing in his life.


End file.
